oobifandomcom-20200216-history
Oobi Wiki:Guidelines
When you're editing the wiki, make sure to follow all of Fandom's community rules. There are also a few guidelines unique to this wiki. Read them below! Editing Don't use over-complicated language *This is a kids' show wiki. Writing about the episodes in super-complicated terms might be favored on the SpongeBob Wiki, but here, it's just weird and confusing. If a sentence flows better with contractions, use them! If your ten-year-old sister wouldn't understand a sentence, reword it in simpler terms. Include sources/references *When adding info that isn't common knowledge, like production trivia or an air date, it's always best to include a source. Add your source at the end of a sentence like this: (source) **For example: In Australia, this episode premiered on ABC Kids on February 8, 2005. (source) *If you don't have a reliable source for something, it will be removed. It doesn't matter if you vividly remember an episode premiering in your home country on your sixth birthday—no source, not included. Don't make useless pages *Some wikis like to have pages for every single aspect of a show or movie, even if it's really minor. Not here. Grampu's clown suit might be funny, but it doesn't need its own page. No edit-farming *Never increase your edits for competition. Examples include: **Making unrelated or blank blogs **Adding one letter per publish **Editing the same page over and over for no apparent reason Images Follow the naming scheme *Pictures should follow the naming scheme. It makes it easier to find and organize their file pages. **''For episode scenes'': "Oobi-title-of scene" **''For scenes from shorts'': "Oobi-shorts-title-of scene" **''For promo photos'': "Oobi-Noggin-photo-of photo" *If you upload a picture for your userpage or message wall, it doesn't need to follow the scheme. Don't use numbers in filenames *It might seem easy to upload a gallery with filenames like "CampOut1" and "CampOut2," but this causes a problem when another user wants to add another picture in between your numbered ones. Just stick to describing the scenes — this makes it simple to rearrange, add, or delete them. Crop screenshots to 4:3 *All of the episodes are in the 4:3 aspect ratio, so when you watch them online, they usually have black bars around them. If you take a screenshot from an episode, crop the bars off of the edges. *Best sizes for episode scenes: 600x450 or 800x600 pixels Try for the highest quality *Seasons 1 and 2 are available in HD on Amazon and the Noggin App. These HD rips are the highest-quality copies available, so try to use them instead of home-recorded TV airings. *Most of the shorts have only ever been shown on broadcast TV, so for them, home recordings are the best quality. Many of the shorts are missing or hard to find online, so any picture is better than nothing! Feel free to use any source for the shorts, no matter how poor the quality is. Unofficial media *"Fanon" means fan-made content that isn't official. It doesn't belong on this wiki. If you want to write about fanon, visit the Oobi Eyes Fanon Wiki, a wiki all about fan-made videos starring Oobi-eye puppets. *Media unrelated to Oobi that features/references the show doesn't need its own page. However, it can be mentioned in a trivia section. For example, on the "Showtime!" page: **''The scene where Oobi and Kako's mouths are glued together was featured in the comedy program The Soup, during the segment "What Your Kids Are Watching."'' Category:Browse